Instances of unwanted immune responses, e.g., as in the rejection of transplanted tissue or in autoimmune disorders, constitute a major health problem for millions of people across the world. Long-term outcomes for organ transplantation are frequently characterized by chronic rejection, and eventual failure of the transplanted organ. More than twenty autoimmune disorders are known, affecting essentially every organ of the body, and affecting over fifty million people in North America alone. The broadly active immunosuppressive medications used to combat the pathogenic immune response in both scenarios have serious side effects.